


Seeing Satan

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Rick, Multi, Sad Carl Grimes, Shane Being an Asshole, Shane Walsh Lives, Top Shane Walsh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Rick, wake up, please. You gotta show me a sign!" Shane yelled at Rick's pale sleeping figure, disappointment taking over his facial expression when he didn't move. He laid his head on the man's chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat, but all he could hear was the gunshots from the military in the hallway.





	Seeing Satan

"Rick, wake up, please. You gotta show me a sign!" Shane yelled at Rick's pale sleeping figure, disappointment taking over his facial expression when he didn't move. He laid his head on the man's chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat, but all he could hear was the gunshots from the military in the hallway. 

Lori knocked on the window of the room and Shane opened it. "I thought I told you to stay in the car, woman," Shane said tensely. Lori frowned, making Shane roll his eyes. "Get Carl in here. I'm not gonna leave him out there without you." He said, knowing she'd do no such thing.

"No, whatever. I'll go back. It's just my husband and I need to know if he's okay." She said in a way to make him feel bad. He rolled his eyes. She almost smirked before she looked into Shane's eyes to see she hadn't won.

"Get your ass out of here." He said. He picked Rick up and grunted. "Holy shit, man. What have they been feeding you? I swear you were lighter last time I had to carry you." Which had been only 1 week ago. 

He noticed Lori hadn't moved and she had her eyebrows up and her arms crossed. He rolled his eyes and tossed a bag of medicine and bandages at her, and it bounced off her chest and onto the leaf covered ground. She picked it up with a smile, happy she could help.

"Put that in your backpack, you stubborn bitch, you're gonna help me carry your fat husband." Both of them knew he wasn't fat and he was actually skinnier than the two of them, sarcastically, but still, he was a lot heavier than he remembered.

Lori sighed and put the bag into her backpack, then lifted her arms up to grab Rick. "He's alive but he's gonna die if we don't take some of this with us. He still needs to be connected to some of these wires, but I don't know jack about being a doctor." 

Lori sighed. "You think I do?" She grunted as she carried Rick's upper half and Shane hopped from the window. "You should you're a woman." He said. Lori laughed.

"Just cuz I'm a woman doesn't mean I know anything about being a doctor." She huffed. They walked back towards the car, both of them watching for the walkers and the military. They loaded him up.

"I was wondering when you two would show up." Carl huffed. Lori rolled her eyes and got in the car, Shane copying her. The two look at the sight of Carl hugging his sleeping dad. It was sad, and they both knew that Rick probably wouldn't wake up.

"Let's get to Dale." They said. Shane turned on the radio. Talk about places being safe automatically filled his head, and the thought of showing up at one was comforting. But he knew that the walkers would take it down. Everything falls if it isn't maintained, things will run out, people will die.

Dale and the others were right outside Atlanta, and it wasn't too far, just a few hours. So while Lori put a CD in the radio and Jason Aldean filled the silence between them, Shane rocked out silently while Carl munched on some pretzels.

To Atlanta. 

 

<<\------...------>>

 

5 WEEKS LATER

"Carl!" Lori shouted as Carl splashed her with some water, She scooped some water in her hands and threw it at him. He giggled and waited until his mom was distracted with her work before slinking away from the women. 

He didn't need to be protected by a bunch of stick-up-the-ass know it all's. He wanted Lori to think he was having a good time before running off. He didn't like to make her mad, but he wanted to go up by the men. Glenn and Shane were his favourite people to be around here.

He suddenly was met by an angry Ed. "What are you doin' boy?" He demands. Carl puts a hand on his hip. Rolling his eyes he smirks.

"I'm going to see if Glenn knows anything cool he can show me." He says. Ed frowns.

"Alright, but you're just a little kid, I'd be careful if I was you." Ed slinks his way down to the ladies and grabs Carol by the arm. Carl felt a flare of anger stir in his bones as he yanked his woman away from the others. Sophia suddenly spoke from behind him.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Andrea and your mom?" She says. Carl turns around and rolls his eyes.

"Not you, too." He huffs. She smiles a giant toothy smile. "Whatever. Shane told me to keep an eye on you. So that's what I'm doing." She says as if trying to get on his nerves. He smiles back, sarcastically. "I just want to see if Glenn can teach me anything cool. Wanna come?" Sophia nods.

The two ended up not doing what they had said they were going to do. They chased each other through the woods, big smiles on there faces. Carl suddenly stopped her.

"There's a walker," Carl says. They suddenly realize they aren't in the mountains anymore. They were close to the city. Carl immediately was grabbed and a hand covered his mouth. So was Sophia.

"Shh... Is' jus' me. What the hell are you guys doin' down 'ere?" Daryl had been seen a couple of times in camp. 

Sophia and Carl were picked up by him and he trudged up the hill, placed them on the ground and Shane angrily walked up.

"Carl! What the hell is going on!" He said. Lori ran up and grabbed the little boy in a hug. Carl had just stood there. Sophia was grabbed by Carol who was crying. Ed was livid and Sophia scaredly met her father's gaze.

"They were down by the city. They saw one them skin eaters, they jus' better be glad I saw them or they'd be gon'." Daryl said. Daryl seemed a bit angry too. Lori and Carl went back down by the ravine and Shane thanked Daryl for bringing the two back.

Suddenly they were met by a commotion. Rick stood there shaking with a gun in his hand, his ribs poking out, his cheeks sunken in, his entire body covered in a layer of sweat, Dale with his hands up.

Rick was shaking terribly and Shane ran over and grabbed his shoulders. Rick looked into his eyes and was almost more in distress. "Carl?" He looks around frantically as if Carl would just appear, but he was still being scolded by his mother, them two clueless that Rick was even awake.

"Carl's here, man. Shh, I got you. Rick, look at me." He patted Rick's cheek and Rick looked at him before just wrapping himself around Shane. Shane patted his head and sighed. "Chill, It's okay. We'll talk about it in a bit, I'm gonna change your bandages." 

He brought Rick into the RV and sat him down and changed his bandages with gentle hands. Rick was paling in pain as Shane did so, and Shane just rubbed his hair. "Chill, man. I'm not gonna hurt you." He said. Rick nodded.

Finally, he helped Rick into some clothes. "Here you go, man. We've got a lot to talk about."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like this! This is my first story on Archive because I usually write on Wattpad.


End file.
